<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts of Cavanaugh Lane by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383670">Ghosts of Cavanaugh Lane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts'>Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story ideas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story ideas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosts of Cavanaugh Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young girl, freshman in college, goes on a trip with her friends. They are all interested in ghosts, killers, and specifically this murder house that they are going to. One claims to be a psychic, one is a modern day historian putting things on his blog, two others are a bitch and her boyfriend, and the last is a cute guy the girl likes, but never really tried to get to know. Turns out the boy she likes is the killer. He’s been going around killing for his mother with this curved blade. He kills everyone except the girl and one other. They think the killer is dead and the girl is hurt so the one other gores to get help. The killer gets them before they get off the property, but the girl doesn’t know that, so she relaxes. Her aunt and uncle who live nearby, but were on a trip too, and whom she called earlier, are coming to pick her up. The killer finds her and wounds her again, but she is able to stab him instead. She hides when she hears a car and sees his mother come and attempt to save him. He begs her to let him die. The mother goes to get first aid supplies. The girl comes out and kills him. He thanks her. He never wanted to kill those people but it was easier than going against his mother. She leaves and is picked up by her aunt and uncle, but dies in the backseat. She finds herself in the snowy woods surrounding them, but nowhere near the road. The killer appears. They try to kill each other, but they are both dead and can do no harm to each other. They go flying through the woods. The girl goes to find her parents. They realize that a couple months have passed and they have both been buried. The girl finds her parents who are buying new furniture, something her mother was planning to do back before the whole trip. The furniture saleswoman is the killer’s mother. That mother has played the story as that her son was killed by the same killer the others were killed by, by an unknown killer, which is a lie. The girl has to save her parents from the killer’s mother’s revenge desires. The boy at first doesn’t help, but over time they get to know each other better and fall in love. He helps her to save her parents and to convince the police that the real killer was the mother because she forced the boy to commit his crimes. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>